¡Qué hablen!
by Mushaid
Summary: Que importa que hablen, despues de todo, ahora si tienen por que hacerlo.


Por primera vez, la cabeza del único detective consultor esta en blanco, en ese momento ni siquiera sabe cuál es su nombre, pero como es de esperarse no tarda mucho en echar a andar cada uno de los engranes de su cabeza, y es consciente de que algo no está bien.

No puede abrir los ojos, no siente nada, absolutamente nada.

Lo primero que recuerda es la pistola, de ahí las imágenes pasan tan aprisa que apenas puede asimilarlas; el disparo que retumba hasta volverse una explosión que lo hace perderse en un mar de fuego y escombros en instantes, su mano arrastrando de la muñeca a su compañero de piso, sus ojos, esos ojos color miel que mostraron terror, quiso reconfortarlo, protegerlo, pero un golpe lo hizo perderlo de vista.

Y eso es todo, no hay mas, entonces entra en pánico, ¿donde está John?, ¿Por qué diablos no puede despertar? y la desesperación lo envuelve cada instante un poco mas, carcomiéndole por dentro, temiendo lo peor, pero quizás eso este bien.

Porque el morir significa que ese doctor que le restregó en la cara que tenía sentimientos, estará a salvo.

No más carreras por la ciudad entre los tejados, nos mas armas amenazándolo, tendría por fin una vida normal, y si para que eso fuera posible el tenía que estar en esa nada, lo soportaría, por el, lo haría.

"Sherlock..."

Después de la resignación, queda la lamentación.

¿De qué pudo haberse quedado con ganas ese hombre excéntrico que vivió a su ritmo?

De besar esos labios, de descubrir que era realmente esa "estupidez" a la que llamaban amor, de vivir alado de John H. Watson.

Incluso en ese lugar tan lejano donde se encontraba ahora, juraba que podía escuchar su nombre en voz de aquel.

"Sherlock..."

De seguro serían tibios, dulces, igual que su mirada.

"Sherlock..."

Ya, quería morir ¡ya!

Esa espera, ese último suspiro lo volvía loco, su mente le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas, porque podía sentir ese beso inalcanzable, ese roce imposible, mientras algo le presionaba el pecho, como si lo hundiera en la más grandiosa locura, sentía que lo golpeaban solo para recordarle que aun sentía dolor, que aun tenía que sufrir, y ese beso...

"Sherlock..."

Entonces algo hace click.

Y siente.

Siente poco a poco sus dedos, su brazo, todo parece volver a la normalidad, parte por parte su mente se vuelve a refugiar en su cuerpo; pero algo falta, aun no puede abrir los ojos, mas ahora escucha las ambulancias, el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, las pisadas que se acercaban, entonces está seguro él: está ahí, porque puede escucharlo, más claro que nunca, su voz quebrada.

"Sherlock, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, no tengas el descaro de abandonarme cuando fue culpa tuya el arrastrarme a este mundo, ¡¿crees que puedes dejarme? ¡Maldita sea Sherlock Holmes despierta!"

Vuelve a sentir ese golpe en el pecho, esos labios sobre los suyos.

"John..."por fin puede recuperar su visión y un susurro fue lo único que salió de su boca, Watson aun intentaba reanimarlo, golpeando casi desesperado el cuerpo de su amigo "John" vuelve a hablar esta vez mas fuerte, lo suficiente para que el otro voltee y descubra esa mirada miel apañada por las lagrimas.

"¡Sherlock!" esta vez es un grito, un golpe de euforia que lo llena a él y al rubio, cuando se lanza sobre el aun doliente Sherlock, pero no le importa y lo acuna en sus brazos mientras Watson llora, como nunca creyó hacerlo incluso teniendo a la muerte de frente.

"Calma John, tranquilo estoy aquí, además ¿que hablara la gente si nos ven así?"Contesta lo más tranquilo posible sin soltarlo, mientras el otro lo observa sin comprender realmente "si, tu besándome a mitad de la calle para reanimarme y luego tirándote encima de mi"

Entonces Watson ríe, fuerte, pleno, feliz.

"¡Qué hablen!" grita antes de volver a atacar los labios del moreno, dándole a entender que eso es algo irrelevante, ya que ahora si tienen porque hacerlo.

Sherlock sonríe en medio de aquel sueño por fin cumplido, con las miradas de todos observando, con susurros a sus espaldas, y las lagrimas de su doctor mojando su rostro pero no importa porque ahora el está ahí borrarlas, para devolverle ese brillo y sonríe por lo estúpido que fue al pensar en abandonarlo, estando seguro que incluso el mismo cielo sin él sería la agonía más grande.


End file.
